


Time stays still

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 048. Quadri</p><p>In quei primi giorni nella casa del Sakurazukamori, solo, la mente intorpidita dal dolore, non aveva fatto altro che guardarsi attorno; da un lato gli sembrava di spiare, intromettersi in casa d’altri e frugare tra cose non sue. Poi, semplicemente, era stato colto dal pensiero che quella casa era sua, adesso, suoi quei muri, quelle pareti di carta, persino i ciliegi e le camelie in fiore nel giardino, sua persino la polvere che iniziava ad accumularsi qua e là</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time stays still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts).



In quei primi giorni nella casa del Sakurazukamori, solo, la mente intorpidita dal dolore, non aveva fatto altro che guardarsi attorno; da un lato gli sembrava di spiare, intromettersi in casa d’altri e frugare tra cose non sue. Poi, semplicemente, era stato colto dal pensiero che quella casa era sua, adesso, suoi quei muri, quelle pareti di carta, persino i ciliegi e le camelie in fiore nel giardino, sua persino la polvere che iniziava ad accumularsi qua e là – crudele ironia di Seishiro, dargli tutto ciò che era stato suo, tranne la sola cosa che avrebbe voluto.  
Aveva sbirciato nelle stanze, nelle credenze, sugli scaffali, trovando tutto in ordine, meticoloso come aveva sempre ricordato l’appartamento che Seishiro aveva avuto, una volta: le tazze impilate ordinatamente, le tovagliette piegate nei cassetti della cucina, i libri disposti in ordine di altezza sulle librerie, gli abiti appesi alle grucce negli armadi, o piegati accuratamente nei cassetti. Era come se tutta la casa fosse in pace, in attesa che il padrone tornasse, e Subaru ci si muovesse come se anche per lui il tempo fosse sospeso, come se anche lui attendesse un ritorno che sapeva non ci sarebbe mai stato.  
Al secondo piano, oltre alla camera da letto che era sicuramente stata di Seishiro, ce n’era una seconda, chiusa con un sigillo: il tempo di posare la mano e avvertirne la presenza e lo ruppe, senza provare il minimo rimorso – era tutto suo, adesso, e non avrebbe voltato lo sguardo di fronte a nulla, come se potesse finalmente appropriarsi della conoscenza di dettagli, briciole di vita che gli erano sempre state negate fintanto che il Sakurazukamori era rimasto in vita. Almeno questo gli era concesso, ora, dedurre anni di vita sconosciuta dalle cose più minuscole, come il modo in cui erano disposti i pochi soprammobili in giro per la casa. Al sottile infrangersi del sigillo la porta si aprì e la prima cosa che Subaru avvertì fu un profumo incantevole, delizioso, di donna, e tutta la stanza era inequivocabilmente appartenuta ad una donna: lo capiva dalla grazia dei colori, dalla toletta ancora ordinatamente apparecchiata di pennelli da trucco, cofanetti e altri accessori che ricordava, ma più sgargianti e chiassosi, in giro per la stanza di sua sorella.  
Anche lì il tempo era fermo, anzi, gli parve che l’orologio lì fosse immobile da ben prima che lui mettesse piede in quella casa: come se il sigillo, anziché proteggere da sguardi indiscreti (come se qualcuno avesse potuto davvero riuscire a penetrare le difese della casa del Sakurazukamori), tenesse rinchiuso lì dentro un tempo passato e perduto, che Seishiro aveva scelto di continuare a conservare così, come s’era conservato quel profumo.  
Perché quella stanza non era appartenuta a Seishiro, Subaru lo seppe subito, e non dagli arredi, ma dal fatto che si sentiva davvero un estraneo mentre superava la soglia; non c’era da chiedersi a chi, visto che il suo volto lo guardava dalle pareti, come in tanti differenti riflessi immobilizzati nel tempo: quadri, tanti e diversi, incorniciati in modo diverso, come se ciascuno fosse un piccolo mondo a sé stante, come se ognuno fosse una porzione di tempo immobilizzata. Subaru rimase ad osservarli incantato, accostandosi alle pareti sulle quali erano appesi per studiarli meglio.  
Il primo, sulla parete di destra, era stato tracciato semplicemente a matita su un foglio piuttosto grande, di quelli che si usano solitamente nelle scuole nelle ore di disegno; raffigurava una ragazza sui quindici, sedici anni, vestita di un kimono dalle lunghe maniche che scivolavano morbidamente, come i suoi capelli neri, ai lati dell’ampio cuscino su cui era seduta.  
L’abito era decorato con grandi corolle di fiori e la fanciulla sembrava assolutamente inconsapevole di essere il soggetto di quel disegno: teneva il capo graziosamente chinato in avanti, fissando lo sguardo sul libro che due piccole mani, sbucando dalle maniche del kimono, tenevano sollevato all’altezza del petto.  
Il secondo, posizionato più in là, sempre sulla stessa parete, raffigurava solo il primo piano della ragazza: le morbide tinte della tempera evidenziavano le labbra rosse, i grandi occhi scuri e i sottili rami di ciliegio, carichi di fiori rosati, che la fanciulla teneva con le mani accanto ad una guancia. Lei sorrideva appena, come se stesse trattenendo una risata, forse di imbarazzo, forse di divertimento.  
Era un ritratto deliziosamente fresco e vitale, dai colori più vividi del terzo quadro, posto sulla parete successiva, tracciato nelle delicate tinte degli acquerelli. La fanciulla sedeva su una sedia, in punta in punta, forse per via del nodo dell’obi dietro la schiena che le impediva di appoggiarsi allo schienale. Sorrideva, il capo era reclinato e lei teneva le mani giunte, le punte delle dita che sfioravano il naso: Subaru si sorprese a domandarsi cosa la rendesse così felice.  
Indossava un kimono estivo, color crema, e dal bordo inferiore salivano i lunghi gambi flessuosi delle calle bianche, e lo stesso motivo veniva ripreso sulle maniche che sfioravano quasi il suolo con il loro bordo.  
Il quarto era un’opera assolutamente incantevole: la fanciulla era stesa a terra in una posa deliziosamente scomposta, addormentata sull’erba, distesa sullo stomaco, una guancia posata sulla mano destra e l’altro braccio, scoperto a metà, raccolto contro il fianco, la lunga manica del kimono rosa, con fiori di ciliegio di colore più scuro disegnati sopra, arrotolata su se stessa dai movimenti involontari nel sonno.  
I capelli neri scivolavano in parte sulle spalle e la schiena, in parte sull’erba verde, le ombre luminose create dai raggi del sole, come piccole macchie sul nero lucido, tratteggiate con precisione dalle matite colorate.  
Il quadro successivo era stato realizzato in semplicissima china, rapido come se Seishiro (perché ormai Subaru era certo che fosse lui l’autore) l’avesse tratteggiato di fretta, su un foglio più piccolo.  
Il modello era sempre lei (e il giovane sciamano non poté non avvertire la punta acuminata e sottile della gelosia che lo stuzzicava), accomodata su un cuscino, circondata dalle corolle dei fiori di camelia, con le quali giocherellava con profondo interesse.  
Forse era il nero dell’inchiostro a dare quest’impressione, ma sembrava un quadro triste, rispetto agli altri: la piega della bocca della ragazza sembrava amara, come se pensasse a qualcosa di triste mentre prendeva tra le mani quei fiori.  
L’ultimo era il quadro più complesso, il più ricco e colorato; era stato posto in una cornice dai morbidi riccioli di legno dorato, ed era stato appeso sulla testata del letto: raffigurava sempre lei, ma in una versione apparentemente più adulta e seria. Indossava lo stesso kimono che ora era esposto in un angolo della stanza e che tanto aveva colpito Subaru, di un porpora così intenso da sfumare quasi nel viola; il volto era voltato di tre quarti, e Subaru poteva scorgere solo il colletto della sottoveste e qualche dettaglio delle camelie che decoravano il kimono. I capelli erano raccolti in un chignon alto, che lasciava che i capelli annodati in cima scendessero con un’onda morbida incorniciando il viso; sulla tela, con maniacale precisione, erano stati riportati persino gli spilloni che ornavano l’acconciatura.  
Subaru rimase a fissare interdetto quel dipinto, dimentico di Seishiro che, nel frattempo, si spostava per la stanza alla ricerca di qualcosa; era un ritratto più fedele di una fotografia, nella maniacale precisione per il bello che solo Sakurazuka sapeva avere.  
Ma la cosa che lo turbò più di ogni altra fu la somiglianza della donna con Seishiro.  
Era qualcosa che andava oltre la pura estetica: era piuttosto un’espressione del viso, una piega delle labbra, un modo di sorridere e tenere eretto il capo.  
Era un’espressione di placida e seducente tranquillità, come quella di un gatto dal pelo lucido che osservi con aria apparentemente sonnacchiosa il suo territorio, compiacendosi della sua sicurezza: quell’espressione l’aveva vista tante volte sul viso di Seishiro, che non poteva avere dei dubbi.  
Era l’espressione di un Sakurazukamori.  
Subaru sorrise, nel guardarla: quella doveva essere la madre di Seishiro, quella la sua stanza, protetta e preservata nel tempo, immobile nel giorno in cui la sua vita era finita; diceva tanto del rapporto che dovevano aver avuto quei due, così come facevano i disegni: oscillavano da una tenerezza quasi fraterna ad una sensualità che, tanto tempo prima, gli avrebbe fatto arrossire le guance.  
Ma soprattutto, al di sopra di tutto, c’era un senso di protezione, di cura: quella donna era stata il tesoro di Seishiro, un tempo, in una parte della sua vita; un tesoro che aveva mandato in pezzi, alla fine, per scelta: una scelta che con lui Seishiro non era stato in grado di fare.  
Gli rimaneva questa consolazione, pensò sorridendo con amarezza: era stato così prezioso da non poter essere ucciso, il dono più grande che un Sakurazukamori potesse elargire a qualcuno.  
Lasciò lo sguardo scorrere ancora sulle pareti, sugli arredi, sul kimono appeso, sul tavolino da trucco: sapeva che, dopo quel giorno, non li avrebbe più rivisti; silenziosamente tornò indietro, superò la soglia e, girando la maniglia per chiuderla, vi appose un sigillo: il tempo tornò ad immobilizzarsi in quella stanza e Subaru seppe anche che nessuno l’avrebbe più vista, perché a differenza di quella donna, e poi di Seishiro, il rango di capoclan dei Sakurazukamori non sarebbe mai passato a nessun altro, dopo di lui.  
Perché anche per lui, come per quella stanza, il tempo si era fermato, per sempre, al giorno in cui il suo predecessore era morto.


End file.
